Tazinn
Tazinn the Hunter is a Loa worshipped by the Khazari Empire and a part of the Khazari Pantheon. Zandalari, Loa |character = Headhunter, Shadow Hunter |repfaction = |occupation = Loa |location = Realm of Spirits |status = Eternal |relatives = Various unnamed relatives Rala'Khan Shadowaxe(Decendant) |students = Various |alignment = Lawful Evil|affiliation = Zandalari Empire, Khazari Empire}} History 16,000 years ago when Trolls were the true lords over Ancient Kalimdor, Tazinn the Hunter was born on the great island of Zandalar, home to the Zandalari trolls. In youth, he was born into a noble family of Zandalari Trolls known for their skill and noble-born abilities. Because of this, Tazinn was an aspiring Headhunter, he had a knack for throwing spears and hunting. At the age of 6, he had killed his first lion. Proud of his son, Tazinn's father gave him his own specially crafted spear, it was inlaid with gold and jewels but was more effective than decorative. He grew older into adolescence and throughout his days he trained even further in his art. As soon as he felt ready, Tazinn had signed up into the military, devoted to protect Zandalar with his life. His spear chucking came to a close however, as he discovered a much deeper side of the Headhunter, one that some trolls did not choose. Voodoo, a powerful form of divine magic that is practiced frequently by the trolls of Zandalar. Tazinn began to delve deep into the art, bending it to his will and taking the power within himself. During his practice he would frequently visit the shrines of Zanza, Gonk and few others to meditate and appease them. It payed off as his power began to grow more immense. As he grew much older into adulthood, he had risen further into the rankings of the military, becoming a trusted official. He began to personally carry out numerous tasks for the king, such as leading skirmishes, training initiates and assassinating enemy leaders. He would also take his men and set out to discover new lands to settle in, one of those lands was the Khazari Isles. The Khazari Isles at the time was a large tropical landmass, fit with enough natural resources to build its own city. However there was rumors and tales roaming about Zandalar that spoke of evil and dangers that lurk about the island just waiting to kill any unwanted visitors. Tazinn however saw the opportunity that the island might hold and decided to set off with his small group of men to explore. The rumors began seeming like they were true, upon docking on the island, it was dark and overgrown with foliage and treetops blocking the sun. Tazinn and the group made camp on the beach and decided to begin the exploration in the morning. They awoke early, rested and ready to depart into the uncharted land, Tazinn lead the way into the abyss of darkness. The nature seemed be teeming with life, creatures being heard from every which direction. As they began to map out the island, they noticed that certain areas had different climates, from swampland, to pine forest, to overgrown jungle, but one thing they all had in common, it rained at a constant. They encountered many aggressive animals along the way like tigers, hydras, large lizard like creatures (Zanzibarian Dragons) and much more. It took them several months to get a lay of the land and they began to head back to Zandalar to present their findings. As they returned to Zandalar, they had been greeted to a warm welcome back. Tazinn ecstatically gave good news of new lands to settle upon. The king during the time was unsure about the idea but Tazinn wished to return, he wanted to expand the great empire of the Zandalari. With his new found land, he gathered any who wished to settle and aid in the construction of the city. Many did follow Tazinn and the king was concerned whether Tazinn was attempting an uprising or merely trying to expand however Tazinn was truthful in his ways. The gathered trolls strode upon the land now dubbed the Khazari Isle, beginning a new settlement. Over several years, the city was progressively being built, slowly but surely. Tazinn and the trolls settled on what is now Azabaligor, they built stone huts to live in. Even more years had passed and the city was built, albeit it was much smaller 16,000 years ago. Tazinn reveled in his achievement, dubbing himself the self proclaimed leader of the Isle. None had disagreed and from the point on, the Khazari Isle was under Zandalari control. Tazinn had a peaceful, prosperous rule but word of an enemy empire began to spread from beyond the sea, known as the aqir, an insectoid race that intends to lay waste to the troll empires. Tazinn and his people began prepping for war but the war had come to them as masses of flying aqir had come to the city themselves and began a full scale assault. The aqir intended to catch them by surprise and they did so successfully, causing mass chaos. Tazinn and his loyal guard evacuated most of the citizens out, back to Zandalar and acted as a last resort against the aqir. An ancient tablet believed to be carved by a witness of the great tragedy explained that Tazinn the Hunter and his guard fought bravely against the odds, blasting them down one by one with their immense powers. However their valiant effort was put to an end by a swarm of aqir as they began to grow weak and weary. The city was left in ruin by the aqir as they fled back to their homeland, they suffered great casualties from the battle, as well as the trolls. Back at Zandalar, survivors brought the back the word of defeat and Tazinn's family greived their loss. He was honored with the construction of a shrine, his efforts pleased the great spirits and loa and allowed him to arise as one with the spirits. In present day, Rala'Khan Shadowaxe had discovered that Tazinn was a distant ancestor and constructed a tomb in his honor where many of Tazinn's worshippers gather to praise him. Blessings Tazinn the Hunter grants powerful blessings and enchantments, below is a list. *Eagle Eye, an ability that allows one to have sharp vision and accuracy, this blessing would grant ones skill with throwing spears or firing bows a greater ability to effectively hit a target, no matter the distance, the spirits guide your arrow to a kill shot. This ability can only be called upon once per day and requires that you appease Tazinn with an offering. *Voodoo Blast, this powerful ability harnesses the spiritual energies within and outside of you. Once fully casted, a large blast of Voodoo energies is shot toward the target and can ricochet from enemy to enemy to inflict damage. This requires that you have experiance with Voodoo. This may also be the same power used by Tazinn during his final stand. *Dark Restoration, a sort of mass healing spell that splashes nearby allies with Voodoo energy, empowering their attacking ability as well as healing any current wounds. This takes time to channel. *Boon of Accuracy, in contrast to Eagle Eye, this passive ability gives any Tazinn devotees permanent accuracy with thrown or drawn weaponry, however it does not guarantee a kill as Eagle Eye does. Overall accuracy is increased more than usual and eyesight is enhanced. *Enchantment of the Hunter, this is an enchantment given to thrown weapons and arrows. If presented to the shrine, along with meditation or an offering, the weapon will have a curse effect upon impact, causing weakness and agony to the victim. Appearance Tazinn wore what appeared to be finely crafted pieces of mail and leather recieved by his father, mostly inlaid with gold due to his wealthy noble family. His face always appeared clean and well-shaven, his hair cyan colored and well-kempt, styled with a single braid that rested on his hunched back. His skin color was dark pink. He was fit and had a strong body due to his frequent training with the spear, even as he grew older.Category:LoaCategory:Khazari PantheonCategory:ZandalariCategory:Character